


Serpent Royalty

by HinnyBellarkeSwan



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-03-07 06:15:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18867415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HinnyBellarkeSwan/pseuds/HinnyBellarkeSwan
Summary: A little canon divergence after 2x22.He knew, without a doubt, that this wasn't the only jacket he was giving out today. He did need a Queen after all.





	1. Chapter 1

It was fitting that the Serpents chose to gather along the banks of the Sweetwater River, it is, after all, where everything had started. The last crazy year of his life. It was the events on this river that led him to Betty, led him to the Serpents, reminded him what home was all about. 

Sitting on a crate with Fangs and Sweet Pea, laughing and for once not afraid of who or what was coming for them, Betty with Cheryl in the crowd, it was the most normal that Jughead had felt in months. Sure, his face still stung a bit, his arm hurt like a bitch, but, in the scheme of things, he was more normal than he had been in months. 

When the loud whistle peeled through the air, cutting through the chatter and the heavy bass of the music, Jughead looked up to see his father standing there, in front of the crowd. 

“Listen up now. Alright, listen up!” It was those words that killed the music, attention on their leader. “Some sixty years ago the very first Serpent meeting took place on these riverbanks. It makes sense that this is where we gather now, where I…” His father paused, spiking his curiosity. “Where I say my goodbye. Jughead, would you step up here son?” 

His father held an arm out, glancing at the crowd and then back at him. Serpent father say what? He had no idea what his dad was doing but he stood, moving to his dad’s side, the teens in front of him parting like the sea, his legacy jacket snugly zipped over his still bruised chest. He stepped up to the same “platform” his dad was on, whispering “dad what are you doing?” and feeling his father’s strong arm sling over his shoulder as he answered. 

“What I shoulda done a long time ago.” 

His father patted his shoulder and addressed the crowd, “I’m retiring from the Serpents.” Shocked whispers broke out, but FP kept talking. “For real this time. Whoa whoa whoa.” He held up a hand to silence the rising noise, “But my boy,” strong hands patted his chest and he tried hard not to flinch, going numb as his father continued to thump him gently with each word of his next sentence. 

“My boy has never stopped fighting for this crew. Hell, he almost died for it.” The silence was all that greeted his words, and as FP took the lapel of the legacy jacket, the same one draped over his father’s figure, Jughead’s mind blanked. 

“That’s why I’m giving you the mantle.” What the Hell. Was he….

Cheering abounded, shocking him. It wasn't that long ago a lot of these people didn't know, like or understand him. Now, he was receiving applause. 

Cheryl and Toni stepped up as the applause and cheers filled the clearing and dashed across the riverbank. “Now, as your first official duty as Serpent King,” he held out a hand, Toni pulled a red Serpent leather from her bag and he realized what was going on. 

Rather than focus on the pink-haired girl, the red jacket and the red-head, his eyes found startling green eyes under a blonde ponytail. There was a small, proud smile on her face, and when her eyes met his, she gave him a small nod. Her blessing, if he had to guess. 

He looked back at his father as he held the jacket out to him, told him to take it. He thought it over, for a second, but he knew he had to do this, so he took the jacket and FP moved back. He took the jacket with a small smirk, cheering once again sweeping through the crowd. 

His eyes fell on Betty again, and he suddenly knew that this wasn’t the only jacket he was giving out today. 

But first. 

“Alright, alright.” The crowd calmed, and he looked at his father first. “All I can say is… I love you, dad. And the Serpents will not die out. Not under my watch.” The cheering continued, and Cheryl shrugged out of the light jacket she had on, then he held out his hand to her with a smirk. 

He held the power over her now, it was a crazy turn of events. 

He held the trademark cherry red coat open for the Blossom twin and his eyes were on his girl. Betty was smiling, though it was small. 

He met his dads' eyes and was pleased to see that his dad seemed to have read his mind, He had another jacket in his hand. 

A legacy jacket- Alice’s. 

Jughead held up a hand and the audience fell silent. Yeah, he could get used to that. 

He kept his eyes on his favorite person though, a small smiling playing on his face. “I promise to protect the Serpents as I have been, but I haven’t been doing it alone.” He held out a hand to her, a silent question. She smiled, soft and a tad shy but took the hand and he tugged her up next to him. 

“My mom was once Queen. She lost the right to that title, but, if she will have me, Betty will be our Queen.” He faced her, smirk secured, “what do you say Betts?” Her smile was unbelievably wide, the brightest it had been in months. “Jug!” It was whispered, but it was full of emotion, of questions. 

He gave her the same small nod she had given him and then he looked to his dad who stepped forward with the coat in hand. He winked at Betty as he passed it over, but her eyes were locked on Jugheads. 

He raised an eyebrow and she answered him, clear and loud, “yes.” The clapping wasn’t as loud, but he didn’t care. Fangs, Toni, Sweets, and Cheryl, they cheered, they understood. The others would to, in time. 

Betty turned, slipping out of the pink pea coat he loved so much and passing it to her cousin who gave her an uncharacteristically soft smile. 

He held the coat open for her and watched as the love of his life slipped into a Serpent jacket. This time he only felt pride, whereas before it had been fear and self-hatred. 

Betty turned back to him, took his hand in hers and together they stood there, on the banks where this gang, this family, them, this adventure, had all started, and all he could think was- as long as this girl is by my side, everything will be fine. 

***

Later, when he had surprised her with a night at the Five Seasons (bless you Veronica) and some champagne, he tugged her into the circle of his arms. 

“I’m sorry. For springing that on you earlier. I didn’t know he was going to do that.” Soft green eyes glimmered in the low light as she looked up at him from the circle of his arms. “It’s okay Jug. I’m glad you asked.” 

He snorted, “Yeah? Glad that this probably means we are both stuck here now?” 

Gentle fingers probed him into meeting those all-knowing eyes. “Do you want to be here forever?” There was quip, on the tip of his tongue, about how he wanted to be in her arms forever, but he knew she was serious, so instead, he simply shook his head. “Of course not Betts.”

“Then we won’t be. This is just temporary Juggie. You can still write you're novel, I can still write for the B&G and we can get out of here in a few years. The Serpents is just temporary.” 

He laughed, a smile lighting up his face. 

“Oh yeah?” 

Her eyes sparkled, a little of the devious side of her showing, and he basked in the moment. She had been understandably tense the last few weeks, what with her dad and him and everything. Seeing her like this now? Some of the girl he fell in love with shining thorugh? It was a balm to the nightmares he sometimes had. 

“Yeah Jug.” Then her hands were in his hair, tugging him down to her height, lips on his. The kiss wasn’t the gentle ones they had been passing between them since his near-death experience and her discovery of Hal’s treachery. 

No this was passion, fire, it was the beginning of healing. 

When she pulled away, it wasn’t far. For one, his arms were tightly banded around her waist and for two, she wasn’t done with him. Instead, she used her body to guide them backward, until her knees hit the bed, then she let herself fall, taking him down with her. 

There was nowhere else he wanted to be. She was his home. More than anything or anyone else. He poured that emotion into the kiss, never one to say it out-loud unless he needed to. Instead, he was determined to show her. 

**

After, when she lay sweaty and sated in his arms, head on his naked torso, she broke their peaceful silence. “What made you book this room Jug? Not that I’m complaining mind you.” He smirked down at her, “I don’t know.” He paused, tracing a few fingers up her arms, fighting a shiver when her hand ghosted over his chest. “I thought that after everything that’s happened, a night at the Five Seasons might be something you’d enjoy.” 

Her head tipped back and Betty’s brilliant green eyes and smile were both beaming at him and he couldn’t help it, he leaned down, meeting her for a kiss that was softer than the one that lead them here, but still full of a special fire that was all them.

He looked down at her, rubbing his hands over her shoulders. “You said yes.” Betty laughed, low and sweet. “Of course Jug. I’m with you. Now and always.” 

The sweet words hit home and he guided her sideways. Leaning over her, reaching for the jacket that had been discarded nearby, hissing at the slight sting in his arm. He didn't pause though, instead he dug something out and turned back to her. 

“My dad, the uh, proverbial crown thing? That wasn’t all he gave me today.” Her head tipped curiously, and he took her in. Blonde hair fanned out on the pillow, smile soft and her eyes glowing contently. He whished he could take a mental picture, remember her like this and this moment forever. 

He passed her the box, watching as she gently pried it open. 

Then her head snapped up, green eyes meeting blue. “Jug?” 

He took the box from her. “It's a promise ring Betts. Dad bought it for mom, all those years ago, after they found out they were gonna have me. Its the first thing he ever gave her. She left it behind.” He took a deep breath, eyes glued to hers, reading the emotions flashing in them. 

“I want you to have it. Put love back into it. God knows it hasn’t seen enough of it. Dad spent to much on the wedding band and mom swapped out and left this shoved deep in a drawer. I’d never even seen her wear it. Will you wear it?” 

Her eyes were watering, but he wasn’t done. 

“Think of it as my proof of asking you to be my queen. The jacket was Alice’s, this- it’s something of mine. It’s a symbol of everything you are to me, everything you mean to me. Because you, Betty Cooper, are so much more than my girlfriend, my best friend, my Queen. You're everything.” 

His words broke the damn, her tears flowed but they were happy tears. She held out her hand for the box and he went to place it in her hand. She laughed through the tears. “No Juggie,” then he realized what she wanted. 

He plucked the ring out of the small amount of padding and slid it onto her finger. And damn did that do something to him. It was a perfect fit. Her wide eyes met his and she leaned forward to whisper this yes, softly, against his lips before she kissed him hard. 

When they pulled apart she met his eyes, “you're my everything to Juggie. My dad is in prison for murder, my mom is- I don't know what she is. My sister is gone, the twins to, you're my family, my love, my life.” 

He smiled the soft and sweet boyish smile that was only for her. 

She smiled back before putting her head back on his chest, smile glued on as she held her hand up in front of them. It was nothing special, a plain silver band with one small onyx between two blue gems, but the meaning is what made it priceless. 

***

No one noticed.

Her mother was in too deep of a daze. 

His father was still reeling from it all. 

Veronica was now trying to manage Pops and open another business alone. 

Archie was making plans for their junior year as student body president. 

They didn’t mind. They weren’t hiding it, but it was small potatoes compared to what they had already dealt with. Instead, Jughead took to brushing his thumb over it when he held her hand at the lunch table or in the halls. And Betty had taken to twisting it around absently while in thought. 

It was that action that finally clued Veronica in a week later. She squealed, loudly, scaring a jumpy FP and bringing Betty out of her head. 

“B!!!” Green eyes met brown and then the dark eyes fell to her hands and she realized what the commotion was about. “It’s a promise ring V.” 

Her smile told her bestie all she needed to know about how B felt about the ring and the boy. She knew, without a shadow of a doubt that Jughead and Betty would beat the odds, hell they both already had. 

It made even more sense two days later, the end of the semester, when Betty debuted her Serpent jacket, slipping off the back of Jughead’s bike. Her hair was down in waves around her face, her usual skinny jeans a darker wash. The jacket acted as her cardigans used to, draping over her simple green tank top nicely. 

She was still Betty, she was just free to be the Betty she wanted to be now. 

Veronica caught the glint of silver as her friend ruffled her hair, and then she cooed silently as Jughead swept her into his arms, her back to his chest and leaned down to whisper something in her ear. 

People were whispering about her, about him, and about them. He didn't have the beanie on, not yet anyway, midnight locks tangling with sunbeam blonde where his head leaned next to hers.

Yeah, Betty was still Betty, she was just her best Betty now. 

And then the worst happened and Veronica could no longer think about B and Jughead, about happy endings, because her father was torpedoing her’s and it was all she could see.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Archie is arrested

Betty could feel the stares, the surprise but for once she didn't care what anyone thought, what her mom would hear. She was just her, finally completely, uniquely her. 

“People are staring.”

His voice sounded next to her ear but she just smiled, “Let them.” He chuckled, the baritone sending a shiver down her spine. He backed away, releasing her from his hold, and she felt Cheryl appear. 

“Cousin, we look flawless.” Betty chuckled, she had to admit, Cheryl made the serpent logo work, but she could tell from the glint in Juggie’s eyes that she also made the jacket work. His face was more composed than it had been that morning when he picked her up, but only just. 

She had taken to wearing the ring every day, all day, and playing with it or twirling it while in thought and every time he had seen her do it, his smile had been rather full of pride. That smile turned to awe and then a sexy smirk when she appeared before him that morning. Her hair was down, her tank was simple army green, her skinny jeans a darker wash than usual, and on her feet were a simple black pair of keds, but that wasn’t what had him smirking like he was. It was the jacket she wore, with the Serpent on the back that had him smirking like the cat that caught the canary. 

She loved that jacket. 

The moment she had slipped into that day at the river, she had felt like herself again. Her father, the Black Hood, the drama with Hiram and the Serpents, with Archie, it had all affected her, but slipping that jacket on, seeing the grin on FP’s face as she stood there with his son, it made her feel at ease in a way nothing and no one but Jughead ever had. 

Her mother hadn’t noticed her ring, didn’t see the jacket. She had gone with Polly to visit the farm. Betty was alone, but for once she couldn’t bring herself to care. Her family may be in pieces but she had another one now, and a boy that looked at her like she made the sun rise and the rain fall and she loved him just as fiercely. 

A hand squeezing hers brought her out of her reminiscence. 

“Betts?” 

She gave those blue eyes a smile, easing their concern and together they turned to face Riverdale High. 

Veronica got to them first. Her squeal alerting Betty moments before her best friend was in her arms. “B! You look amazing! It seems you left something out of that story of yours.” She giggled at her best friend. “Sorry V.” 

Her friend just squeezed her hand, graced Jughead with an approving smile before tugging her away from him. She threaded her arm through Betty’s and together they walked into school, Serpents falling in behind them, Archie appearing next to Jughead. 

At her locker Archie tugged her into a short hug, “I’m happy you're happy,” was whispered into her ear and she gave him a beaming smile in response. She could see the ease and excitement in him. Today was the day he was going to become student body president and help Jughead keep the peace. 

The cracks that had appeared in the boys’ friendship were long gone. Their old ease back, and it made them that much stronger. 

**

Her heart was hammering in her chest as she watched one of her best friends be lead out of the gym. There was no way that this was anyone but Hiram Lodge. She heard as Veronica began to sob and that snapped her out of her daze. 

Betty slid her arms around her friend, felt Jughead’s arms cradle them both and she vowed, silently, that this was the last time Hiram Lodge was going to hurt what was hers. She met the eyes of the boy who made her a queen and saw in them the same grim determination and she knew that he was with her. 

Hiram Lodge messed with the wrong town, the wrong boy, for the last time. 

***

Watching Archie Andrews be arrested for murder was a shock to the whole student body. Sure, Archie had gone a little dark this year, but his dad nearly died in his arms, anyone would have. But murder? Jughead knew his best friend, there was no way. Even if Archie had left a few things out about that night in the woods at Shadow Lake, he wouldn’t have killed him. 

Jughead watched Betty wrap her arms around a distraught Veronica and he slid his arms around them both, felt his serpent friends tense around them, and he knew that he was once again going after Hiram. There was no other option. He met Betty’s eyes and he found the same steely determination in those green eyes that he knew was painting his own. 

He let the girls go, Betty leading Veronica away, Cheryl falling in on the other side of her cousin and the Lodge that had been there for her after her brother. Toni appeared at his side as he and the serpents watched the girls join the students leaving the gym in shock. 

“We are going after Hiram Lodge aren’t we.” It wasn’t a question. He met her eyes and gave her a firm nod. Sweet Pea and Fangs joined their small huddle and Jughead gave them both grateful smiles. For once, all his friends were on the same side, and that was the side against Hiram Lodge. 

“So what now Jug?” That was a good question. Jughead’s list of enemies was longer than it had ever been, and he knew it would be longer now that he had his father's proverbial crown but his two biggest concerns were Hiram and Penny. 

“Fangs keep tabs on the Ghoulies. We need to know how much they are involved in Lodge’s operation. Pea, see what you can find out about his plans. Both of you be discreet. This is fact-finding for now.” Both boys gave him a firm nod. 

“Me?” He looked at Toni. “Find out where you're girlfriend’s family is. Clifford Blossom was in business with Hiram before everything. Cladius and Penelope could be trying to get back into the fold. We know that Lodge courted Penelope for SoDale. Keep an eye on them. Tell Cheryl.” 

Toni nodded and headed off after the girls. Jughead faced the rest of the younger Serpents. “No one goes anywhere alone. I need you all to make contacts with anyone you know in juvie. Archie will be under Serpent protection if it comes to that.” 

His orders were met with nods and Jughead realized that maybe this time it would be easier to go after Hiram. He had a whole gang, it wasn’t the Ghoulies, but he had loyalty. More loyalty than Penny and Hiram would ever have. 

**

“Whatever you're planning Jughead, I want in.” Betty gave him a small smile over her best friends head. “He’s my father. I need to know how deep my mother is in if she’s a part of it then so be it but I want to help.” 

Jughead held up a hand, cutting of the tirade he knew she was brewing. “We can’t do this without you Veronica, so take a seat.” He smirked at the shock that flashed across her face, but Betty nudged her to a seat before standing next to him. 

“Dad, go be with Fred. He needs a friend. I have no doubt he has told Mary, and we both know that if anyone can beat Lodge in court it's her.” His father nodded and left the clearing that was part of the temporary serpent camp. “We need to keep the ghoulies out of the northside.” 

He met the eyes of the older gang members. “Watch the streets, guard the crossings. Don’t engage unless they provoke. For now, the Southside is in their control, but if we take out Hiram, Penny loses some steam and then we get our homes back.” 

A cheer went up at that, and he felt the respect from the older serpents. “Veronica, you need to confront your father, see if you can get him to give you anything he has on Archie however you can. But don’t provoke him. We need someone close to him to keep eyes and ears open.” 

The brunette gave a stiff nod and Jughead felt a little sorry for Hiram Lodge. He had seen Veronica this angry only once before, and it was at Chuck Clayton for his sexism. Even that event had nothing on the anger he could see in her now. 

Her anger was matched by the cool simmer he could see in his girlfriend. “If you need to V, you can always stay with me. It seems mom is going to be gone a lot this summer. But that is the last resort.” The two friends shared a look and he watched the strength flow between them and he knew that they could do this. 

It wouldn’t be easy, but when had anything in Riverdale ever been easy? 

***

Archie stared at the bars in front of him, still in shock. He was being accused of murder. Cassidy was dead and they were blaming him and he knew that the real killer was dead, riot night had been a wild ride. 

Archie had never been on the other side of these bars. Sure he had stood outside them and begged FP to talk to Jughead, he had come with Jug once to see his dad, but that was it. He had no other experience with incarceration. 

“Andrews, visitor.” He sprang up, shoulders creeping up defensively, praying silently that it wasn’t Mr. Lodge. 

Instead of the intimidating Latino man, his best friend walked through the door, giving Sheriff Minetta a dirty look. The door closed behind him and Archie felt the tension melt out of him. 

“Jug?” 

“Hey Arch. So, we don’t have a lot of time. Your bail is high, that bastard is making it very hard to get you out of here but we will.” His friend stepped closer, and in the light, Archie realized he was wearing the very jacket he used to loathe seeing his best friend in. Now, he couldn’t be more thankful to see it. 

He knew that his best friend had been given the proverbial crown, had seen Betty in her jacket that very morning even, but it all felt like a lifetime ago in this moment. 

“Jug I…” He trailed off, not knowing what to say and then the door once again opened. Striding through the door, fire and brimstone raining from her mouth as she did was Veronica Lodge. “Release him right now. I have his bail money, Minetta. Let him go.” 

His girlfriend was followed by his other best friend. Betty leaned against the doorframe, her arms crossed, only sparing Minetta a glance before grinning at Archie. He stared at his girlfriend as she pulled cash from he purse and waved it at the Sheriff. “30,000. That’s his bail. Release him and it goes in you're disgusting little hands.”

“And how do I know that you won’t just spirit him away?” 

“He’s not guilty Minetta. We will prove it. He’s not going anywhere, but I can tell you you're Serpent problem will get a lot bigger if you don’t cooperate. Or are you afraid of tugging back on the leash Lodge has you on?” 

Archie stared in shock at his best friend, truly seeing the Serpent in him for the first time. His eyes cut to Betty but she had the Sheriff pinned with a hard look of her own. The man caved, moved to his door and unlocked it, Ronnie shoved the cash into his chest and as soon as the door was open she was in his arms. 

He wrapped his arms around her little waist, buried his head in her neck for a minute and just breathed her in. After a moment she dropped back down onto her heels and pulled him out of the cell. He was gifted a brief hug from Betty as Jughead led them out of the Station. 

The four of them were silent until they exited and then Archie sucked in a breath. His father was standing on the curb, FP next to him. He rushed into his dad’s hug, needing the reassurance. “I didn’t do it, dad. I swear.” 

His father sucked in a breath and murmured back, “I know kid. I know. Come on, let’s get out of here.” 

He pulled back from his dad and turned to his friends. Ronnie stepped into his right side, Betty his left and Jughead completed the circle. His best friend’s voices were fierce when they told him, “the Serpents are behind you Archie. Hiram will fall.” 

Ronnie nodded into his shoulder, “Father or not, he crossed lines I can’t forgive him for. My father falls.” 

Archie shivered at the conviction in their words. Did he deserve it? That was a question for later. For now, he just muttered his thanks before allowing himself to be guided into his father’s truck. He clocked FP nodding at his son and mounting his bike behind them, where he stayed even as they pulled away from the station. 

**

Two hours later and his mother was sweeping through the front door and pulling him into her arms. 

He knew then that she forgave him every mistake he had made. “We will make this go away Archie. I promise.” He heard the same grim conviction in his mother’s voice he had heard in his friends and he thanked her just as quietly as he had them. 

He knew, logically that if anyone could beat Hiram at his own game it was his friends. After all, they had solved a murder before anyone else in this town was even close. They had identified the serial killer that was the root of all of Archie’s current problems. They could, and they would make this go away and his mother would be their lawyer and their mouthpiece. 

There was no need to go to Alice Cooper and frame their findings in pretty words. There was no need to figure out how to come clean this time around. It would just happen because his mother would not let him go to prison, his friends wouldn’t let Hiram win. 

“Mary, the guest room is made up. FP is going to take the couch for a few days. Until he figures out what to do. Jug will be with you Arch.” 

He gave his dad a nod and went to clear space for his friend to once again crash on his floor. As he entered his room he saw that very same best friend, framed by Betty’s curtains. He was sitting in her window seat, the girl in question was on the phone, body tense. Jughead’s forehead was wrinkled with worry as he watched her. 

The tension in his shoulders remained even when Betty ended the call. Archie was frozen, watching as Betty moved to stand between Jughead’s legs, her hands resting on his shoulders and drawing some of the tension from them. Her fingers slid under the leather jacket, easing it from his shoulders and tossing it somewhere behind her. 

He watched his best friend rest his forehead against his other best friend’s stomach and not for the first time found himself marveling at their relationship. 

On paper, Betty Cooper and Jughead Jones were not supposed to work. However, looking at them now, there was no way they could ever fit with anyone else as well as they fit together. 

Betty’s fingers trailed up his neck into his hair, easing the last of Jughead’s shields off of his person, and in return Jughead stood, pulling her into the circle of his arms. His own hands tangled in her hair, his face ducking to hide against her neck and Archie watched for a moment as Betty murmured to him before turning away from the window.   
His best friend had it all, sure he had made mistakes but he was with the girl of his dreams and he was surviving. It made Archie determined to reach that himself.


End file.
